Gate: Generation Kill 2095 (UI)
by Kirito-SK-Raptor
Summary: Spin-off Story to Gate: Thus the UNSF Fought There. For Sgt. Galvez of the 1st Recon Battalion, that the only combat he may see was remaining Rulark Cells that think they can win or wait around twenty years for the Exilan to return and have their asses kicked. But when he woke up and a private told him a Gate opened up and now romans with dragons were going around? Why not?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Deployment to Roma

In the formation of the United Nations Space Force that how it work was simple, the different nations military's would stay separate but are way subject to follow orders of the UNSF High Command were it is made of each nations government official that would authority over their respective militaries such as a defense Secretary or Minister. Now at first it worked but with colonization happening and the way the different combat doctrines of each nation soon butting heads with each other that soon it was realized that the nations military's will have to be forged into one. Some nations resisted the motion to do so wanting to keep pride but leaders welcome it as to be a better effective fighting force and that under-equipped militaries can have access to state of the art weaponry.

The first reform involved the dismantling of the nation's military and everything from personal, equipment, vehicles, ships and other resources was to be handed over to the UN as it form three main branches, army, navy, and air force with the request by some that a marine corps was formed. The second reform was the reorganization of different units. Some stayed the same as they were, were conjoined with other units, renamed, or new units were made entirely. Some units stayed the way they were due to their value in history. That is what happen to the 1st Marine Recon Battalion as it's history in the US Military had gotten itself to still be around kicking.

That when being apart of the UNSF that most of it's doctrines in fighting stayed the same but some changes to were they have experience in orbital assault which they have to learn how to use drop-pods, combat in zero-g for recon in space. The Battalion in the Rulark War which had lasted 2 weeks that when being deployed on the planet of Shrenzchu by stealth ship that they showed their worth in the recon of a planetary cannon when information being found on it that could knock out the shields of a Frigate to which a company was able to storm the facility that housed it and were able to capture and hacked into its systems taking control and knocking the fleet above allowing the UNSF Navy come unopposed. Throughout they have been successful against raids by pirates supported by the Rulark and terrorists that still show loyalty to their Empire.

In 2095 a exploration vessel USS Jeffries discovered a new star system to which probes were sent to an earth like planet were some form of intelligent life was discovered but very primitive to which by rules of the Prime Directive that a civilization that has no form of space travel to were they aren't capable of launching a person in a spacecraft beyond the atmosphere are not to be made contact with until they are as their world will be marked UNE territory and that incursions made by the Rulark Empire and the Great Exilan Imperium or any other entity with a hostile intent is to be destroyed for the safety of the Civilization. One week later an event that will greatly change that world forever.

* * *

**Earth: Camp Pendleton 0530 August 3****rd**

It was almost the break of dawn as it was all quiet as some still asleep, but soon all the base came bustling with life as the few awake had gotten alerts of an event that would change the perspective of what they're enemies maybe.

"Sergeant, Sergeant, Sergeant, Sergeant Galvez, Get the fuck up man!"

"The fuck you want Stevens?"

"Shit going down at Nibiru, just get over to the rec room."

"Fine, I'm going," the Sergeant told as he put on more clothes as he began to head toward the barracks rec area.

"So what you want to show me, the fuck?"

That on the screen showed the city being attacked but instead of seeing things aircraft, tanks, troops, and some ships instead something out of fantasy. In the air FX-40s and other aircraft like commaches shooting dragons out of the sky with several warships supporting. On the ground troops are seen mowing down litteral Roman soldiers with what can be described as orcs, goblins, and animal people.

"This shit can't be real," told the Sergeant.

"It's fucking live right now go online and you can see videos of people still in the city in this mess turn on your neural device as we were able to get different livestreams going" told a private.

Soon the Sergeant then interacts with his device as then multiple feeds of people hiding in buildings as they looked at the chaos, people out in the streets in the middle of it trying to find their way towards safety, people that are in what is enemy territory as all around the person recording is dead people who by the looks of it very painful as then it would end in them getting captured beaten or killed as those who had it still recording that it should the brutality of their treatment by their captors which angered many watching such as the marines who wanted vengeance for what was happening.

"Well the Roman-fucks are about to know who they messing with," shouted a private.

* * *

**San Francisco November 26****th**** 0940 **

About four months after the events of Coy City that was a moment of readiness for them. That when the declaration of war was made that it was obvious for some of how it was the nearest units to the colony of Nibiru and those closest to the actual planet they're invading was going to be sent. But then for surprise that it was stated 1st Marine Expeditionary Force will take part in the second wave as well as to reinforce the units there as intelligence showed increases in fleet activity in Rulark Space nearby.

So they began training beforehand as with greater information on their enemy that they're training was more effective. Training included, fighting in close quarters combat, hand to hand fighting, how to deal with threat of dragons and other threats, potential allies such as the warrior-bunnies, cat-people, and other demi-humans who are treated poorly by the Empire to which could be useful against them. That the marines were standing in lines as they were to board unto the transport ship UNSF Inglewood, a Conestoga Class Transport ship made to transport at least a hundred ground vehicles and aircraft and at least five thousand troops. In the large lines which were of their company as they waited to board the vessel which would be their home for at least three days.

Standing with his platoon was Staff Sergeant Jason Galvez, born in San Antonio, the 25 year old Hispanic joined the Marine Corps at 20 as wanting to follow in his father's footsteps who tragically died in an operation against Rulark insurgents as they were planning to attack a school. At first his mother was skeptical but with a simple promise of coming back alive and that he was the top of his class as he was drafted by UNE law of that adults chosen who are of age 19-21 are required for basic training and that if completed with success are required for one year of service in the branch of choice. So after years of hardwork he managed to land himself in the respected 1st Recon Battalion.

"Hey Sarge what you gonna do when we arrive," asked Corporal Howard.

Corporal Steve Howard was your normal draftee that decided to extend his service to at least ten years as he had numerous family members in the military so making them proud was one and that when joining 1st recon battalion that he had special legacy to carry on when finding out that his family's ancestor was Jimmie E. Howard a medal of honor recipient when the unit used to be of the United States during the Vietnam War. That even though the guy was care free at same times and that he used to be an otaku, he could real serious in certain situations and to keep the image of his family which has made him more care about his career.

"Me, just kill the Roman bastards who fought it was ok to mess with us," told back Jason.

"Well for me, what you said, and maybe get myself a fantasy chick, especially an elf," Steve replied.

"Just a girl Stevens, man I literally would try to learn magic man after seeing those wizards," said Private Jae Hyun.

Private Jae Hyun was from the Unified Korean Peninsula. At age 18 he decided to be marine as he didn't have funds to support himself in college as after one and a half year. He studied to be an engineer which made a valuable asset to their platoon as he helps fix most of the vehicles and equipment which probably saved them a lot of money from his ingenious and inexpensive methods.

"Dude I want a get my hands on a dragon so I could tame it," told Private First Class Noah Morgan.

Born in the United Kingdom, that as a child he was always fascinated with the myths and legends of his old nation, that when the Gate happened that he was filled with excitement at the prospect of getting to see the stuff of fantasy but when seeing the atrocities being committed he was beyond pissed as he now wants the Saderans to know the made the greatest fuck up.

"And how the fuck you gonna get one as your stupid self is likely to get eaten or burnt to crisp," Lance Corporal Alejo Torres told.

Alejo Torres was born in California as most of his family were ranchers that came from the Philippines that went to the US as during the Exilan Invasion that there house was destroyed and their entire neighborhood got demolished due to the crashing of one of their ships. That he joined the marines at 18 his family gain more money as a portion of their livestock was killed as they accidentally triggered a bomb left behind in the Exilan Invasion which hurt their business as the money being made by him was helping them recover and he wanted to visit other worlds which now was his chance

"Staff Sergeant Galvez," told their Lieutenant searching through the crowd as two people in civilian clothing was walking with him.

"Yes Lieutenant Baker," replied Jason.

"Meet David Salazar and Erik Bautista, they're from the BBC," told the Lieutenant as then the two reporters shaked hands with the marines.

"Nice to meet you," told David.

"So what does the BBC, want to do in a war involving medieval fantasy", asked Jason.

"Well most of the public wants to see how this place is, and exclusive footage with anything from fairy tales is bound to rake in some views," replied Salazar.

"Well since this this man, right hers says he gonna tame a dragon, expect every person to watch you," told Galvez as he put Morgan in a headlock.

"Well I am counting on it," jokingly replied David.

* * *

**UNSF Inglewood Earth Orbit 1230**

In the atmosphere of the most important planet to humanity as what can be seen around was enough to beat any threat that pose to her. Twenty-Seven Corvettes, nineteen frigates, fifteen destroyers, twelve cruisers and three carriers with thirty orbital defense stations of varying types. As a few hundred miles was the fleet being directly sent to the planet of Roma since it's location is known and that there was no point in using the gate. The small fleet of ten ships, two corvettes, six troop transports, two cargo ships were in formation.

"To all those onboard the Inglewood, this is the Captain speaking, we are prepping for warp travel as our time of travel from Earth to New Roma, is three days and two hours and forty minutes."

"All ships have green light, enabling warp nacelles," told an officer.

Soon at the back of the ship near the engines that large panels began to open up to reveal the warp nacelles that began to glow a bright blue. That warp technology which was given to Humanity by the Precon was that normally the nacelles which would create a warp field that would propel a vessel across space and time, that it would be located outside of the ship in something similar to what is seen the show Star Trek to allow for a better warp field and that to keep the high levels of radiation that is produced away from the crew. But an exception was made that Precon gave the UNSF access to metal called Prezconium which was two-times lighter than lead and five-times as effective at radiation shielding. That with this warp nacelles could be located within a ship which would ensure better protection for it. To which with the panels open to allow the warp field to be formed as then slight distortions in space could be seen.

"Warp field enacted, ready to jump on your mark Captain," told the ships AI.

"Jump in three, two, one."

As then soon the ten ships went away in a flash of light as behind was slight distortions in reality which quickly disappeared as a trail of tachyons was left behind. From the perspective pf those in the ship that they were in a tunnel as streams of blue, black, and yellow went by as small glimpses of real space was passing by.

* * *

**Passenger Quarters 1420**

"Since we have some time, would any of you would like to do some interviews," asked David.

"I'm done for it," told Private Morgan .

"Ok, so what would should I say," asked Noah as he look at the small camera being used to film.

"Name, and some stuff about yourself and your opinions on the fact that we are fighting romans with fantasy mixed into it," told David as he began to count with his fingers.

"Hello, I'm Private First Class Noah Morgan. I join the Marine Corps at age nineteen, as for how I feel about whats going on, I wanna show them roman wannabes what happens when you fuck with Earth and it's people, and I want to own a dragon," told Noah.

"You still serious about that shit," asked Alejo.

"Yeah I'm serious, I want a pet dragon," replied Noah.

"How you're gonna get it then," Alejo waiting for a stupid answer.

"I'm gonna find a nest and take an egg so I could be it's mum," Noah replied to which most of the men in the quarters laughed.

"Yeah, and it's Mum is gonna burn your dumbass for kidnapping it's kid," remarked a marine from another squad.

"Also I don't think command will let some idiot private from trying to foster a dragon as also where would you keep the damn thing," Alejo said.

"I'll think about it," Private Morgan replied.

"You'll think about, best damn excuse," replied Torres.

"Hey guys they got an xbox set up" told Jae.

"What it got on it?" was asked by most.

"Modern Warfare 2," Jae replied.

"Which one," asked Torres.

"The original," Jae answered.

"I'm in," Steve said as he grabbed the controller as then Noah and a private from another squad joined.

"Ok free for all on Terminal," told Noah as soon the four chosen people for split screen played against each other.

* * *

**New Roma Orbit November 29****th**** 1437**

The ten ships soon came out of warp as they greeted by the small fleet present as ¼ of was on patrol at the edge of the system as a week ago they intercepted two Rulark scout ships that some how reached the system as it was found out that the Rulark developed an FTL cannon that could sling shot ships across space but maximum speed was 50 light years in a day which made their ships easily trackable and can easily be intercepted.

In the hangar bays of the ship that men and supplies were being loaded on to the drop ships as they prepared to go planetside. That the Staff Sergeant began to board on to the T-44 Commanche along with around half his Company.

"Find your seats, and put your bags in the designated area behind your seats, and immediately strap your buckles, and pull down your safety harness, and prepare for a bumpy ride," told the pilot as then the door began to close to which the cabin was pressurized.

"What do think its gonna be like down there?" asked Private Morgan.

"Well we can breath down there, and your basic fantasy world in the roman era," told Jae.

"All those aboard, buckle in tight as we lifting off," announced the pilot as then the Comanche began to lift off the floor of the hangar bay.

That in a few seconds the craft taxi it's way towards the exit which used a force field to keep air in and let spacecraft go in out of the ship easily as it made it's outside of the ship followed by other dropships and shuttles as they went towards the planet.

"This Raptor 1-2, requesting permission for atmospheric entry, over."

"This is Station, permission granted, switch to hover when entry is completed, over."

"Copy Station entering in one, two, three," replied the pilot as the Comanche did a quick nose-dive into the atmosphere.

"Speeds going at mach ten decelerating to five, shields holding up all the way, experiencing slight turbulence due to thunderstorms, going horizontal in two minutes at fifteen-thousand feet."

"How is everyone doing back there," asked the pilot to which Salazar vomited a bit which caused those sitting next to him to try and move away.

"I'm ok," told David as he got nauseous.

"Not great with flying, huh," said Stevens.

"I'm good with flying but going vertical like this I can't take it man when we gonna land," asked David as he went through the control tab of the nanobots with his neural device to see if it can decrease the amount of puke.

"We'd be touching down in five," told the pilot as then the dropship went from a vertical dive to an horizontal flight as the base was in sight.

"Thank god.. burgh," as Salazar vomited again but with less puke to the enjoyment of many.

"This is Raptor 1-2 to Alnus ATC we are coming in, which landing zone are we to be directed to, over?"

"This Alnus Air Traffic Control, set course to zone nine, pad fifteen.

"Copy that and be advised we require some medics at attention as we got a sick passenger who left vomit everywhere as well as a janitor, over."

"Copy 1-2, sending medical personnel to see passenger and a janitor."

Soon enough the comanche was over the air base as it went to the many lots of aircraft as it then landed to its assigned pad. It soon touched down as the door went down as then the marines got up and by the orders of their officers left out of the aircraft in a straight line whilst trying not to step in puke. Soon the two reporters came out with Erik holding up David as the a few nurses took him.

"So he always been like that," asked Howards.

"Yep, he can't handle anything like rollercoasters, We did a report on a new theme park that opened up as he went on the biggest ride, vomited everywhere, and past out throughout the entire thing," Erik told which got some of the marines laughing off.

* * *

Soon they were being directed to their barracks as they walked through the base which looked like another military base that you could see, that they notice what looked to be the planet's inhabitants but what got some of the marines was that one of them had pointed ears which meant, elves.

"This place got fucking elves man, it truly is a fantasy world, and damn she's fucking hot" said Morgan as everyone on looked on.

"First thing we see when arriving is a real elf, damn can't wait to see what else we find," Erik said thinking about the major publicity to come.

That soon their Sgt. Major and gave the occasional orders at the top of his lungs to discipline them as everyone shut their mouths.

"He seems always angry," told Erik.

"Sergeant Major Anurak Maurer, does his job well, but with a little enthusiasm," told Corporal Howard.

"Which basically means he is an asshole," told a Sergeant to which was heard by the Sgt. Major.

"Sergeant Patrick, what the fuck you say," Sgt. Major Maurer yelled as he walked over.

"Nothing, Sgt. Major," the Sergeant replied.

"Your facial hairs is violating the grooming standards, so FIX IT!," he yelled as he then walked away.

"Rough childhood likely," whispered Erik

* * *

They soon reached their designated barracks as it a 3-story building made to house an entire company. That the marines got settled in as they put in their belongings in designated lockers as once done were directed to the mess hall for dinner as the food was a simple meal consisting of cooked chicken, with beans and rice with some people having extras they got from the px.

Seated at a table was Sgt. Galvez and members of his squad along with the BBC crew as David Salazar was with them as he got better with some medicine as they were eating their food along with twinkies that they had Erik buy from a PX that they were discussing the story going around the base of the actions of a recon team.

"So, then the dragon flew away as him being shot at with a stinger that tore the thing's arm off proved too much but then the fucking beast got put down with lazer cannons, railguns, and missiles from a Corvette as now the beast is a large ass carcass," told Morgan.

"Is there any footage, as they shit could be epic to show," David said.

"I think there is, but was taken by the higher ups for secret shit until its no longer secret shit," answered Noah.

"Dammit," cursed David.

"So do you think, we're gonna do any of that," asked Private Hyun.

"I hope so, for now we're stuck at this base until brass says something," said Galvez.

"Well I atleat want save some town from getting attacked by monsters or bandits," told Morgan.

"Yeah we probably would, and be seen as their great saviors from evil," told Torres as small chuckles could be made as they soon finished their meals and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Taste of Combat

* * *

**New Roma: Fort Alnus Motor Pool** **0552**

"Why the fuck we have to go right now," yelled Corporal Howard as he readied his equipment for battle.

"Well once we head there you go ask the bandits why today of all days is when they're going to pillage a city," replied Sgt. Galvez as he checked his PR-8.

"Man my first mission in combat is against toga-wearing retards that are all just going to be a big turkey shoot," told Morgan as he did his final checks on the XM-268 minigun that was mounted on the TUV.

"Hey at least we get to go shooting shit," told Private Perez who was from another squad carrying several energy packs for the mounted weapon.

"Julian, keep saying shit like that than everyone will know your crazy," replied Howards

"Screw off," Perez replied.

"So think will we see some action?" asked David.

"Well we've been killing them non-stop and they still have the idea of victory against us so yes we will since the people's negative IQ has them keep on fighting," told Corporal Steven Howard

"Anyone ways why guys have me and Erik buy all this stuff from the PX here I mean couldn't you buy this on your own," asked David looking at the tons of junk food, drinks, and several other items.

"That regulation for military personnel's use of the PX is limited for us and it's prohibited for us to buy anything within two hours before going into combat but for civilians, the sky is the limit," replied Galvez.

"Ok, lets double check this before heading out, Hosties twinkies and cupcakes check, redbull check, gatorade check, coke check, doritos check, takis check, toilet-paper check, batteries check, baby wipes check, diapers check, and mostly importantly blow-up doll!" told out Steven as he held it in the air as the platoon began cheering.

"And remember, clean it after you use it as no one here is wanna put our dicks in a pussy that has someone else's cum," yelled out Howard to which everyone in varrying ways of complying with the action.

"You know I really want to do it with a cat-girl or elf as damn I can already see it or maybe one of those elves," told Howard.

"Shut it furry, I don't want to hear about your weird fantasies," replied Morgan.

"Hey me getting laid with a hot chick well cat is something that is reasonable unlike you wanting to be a dragon mom," replied.

"You guys are still not getting off of my back for that?" asked Noah.

"Nope," everyone said in unison.

"Ok, TUV is a prepped up, anybody else done," asked Alejo.

"We'll good to go, see you at the gates and to Italica," told a fellow Sergeant by the name of Lee.

"Ok, Marines we need to head immediately as our brothers could be overrun anytime soon," told their Lieutenant as everyone got in their respective vehicles as they began to move out and join up with the other forces that were moving out of the base.

"So I want to know, how were you able to have all of this in your truck?" asked David looking at the computer screen that was mounted to the ceiling of the TUV with cupholders in certain places and an ice cooler under the middle seat, and the fact that the gunner had flip up seat that was connected to the turret and the fact that the seats were that of luxury vehicles.

"Well Jason's uncle works in the Defense Department which he pulled a few strings to where we had permission to modify this girl and where ever we go she comes with us and Jae did the modifications himself," told Howard.

"See I simply bolted a playstation I was able to get in and hooked it up to a laptop which I then attached it to the ceiling and did some coding so it would always display properly instead of up-side down and got a wifi router installed here, the cooler just took out some shit underneath and put it in as I managed to hook the TUV's A/C to them and as there two separate coolers one for cold and one for hot, as for the seats just took out the original ones ordered some car seats for a Mercedes and just decrease the size a bit for more room, so enjoy," told Jae as he talked from the back of the truck.

"Hey sorry for taking your spot," told David as he felt bad that Hyun doesn't get to enjoy what he made.

"No, it's all good I installed several foldable seats that have cushions back here so I'm ok," replied Hyun.

"I'm willing to switch," Noah butted in.

"Private Morgan, the safety of accompanying civilians is number one as the two fine gentlemen are to be in the vehicle as ordered by the Lieutenant," told Sgt. Galvez.

"Yes sir," told Noah.

"So your uncle works in the Defense Department what does he do, he's part of the Security Council as he is an advisor for the Councilmen of the Marine Corp.

"So hey why are enlisted instead of an officer as with that kind of ties you could have been a captain or major," told David.

"I was drafted and decided to just go with it, so where life takes me," told Galvez.

"In which life took you to fight wannabe-romans," told Steven as he droved with the comvoy.

"Yep," Jason replied.

* * *

**Italica: Two Miles Out 0635**

"One, nothing wrong with me. Two, nothing wrong with me. Three, nothing wrong with me. Four, nothing wrong with me. One, something's got to give. Two, something's got to give. Three something's got to give. Let The Bodies Hit the Floor! Let the Bodies Hit the Floor! Let The Bodies Hit The Floor!" yelled out the convoy in unison.

"What is a good nickname for the fucks we fighting that rhymes with body," asked Private Julian Perez.

"Uhm, let's see Sadys, no, Romys, not that, Impys, fuck no, uhm," Corporal Jackson was saying in answering the question.

"Ok, let's just think about it later as we can come up with something," told Perez to his buddy in the TUV.

"All Hitmans, This is Actual, were are one mike out from reaching Italica, keep your eyes for hostiles," told their Lieutenant.

"Dudes in the sky have better have left some for us," yelled out Perez

"Can't believe their playing Welcome to the Jungle, they should have played Ride of the Valkyries," complained Howard.

"Then go complain to the Colonel," replied Noah.

"This is Hitman 1-1, enemy is within our sights, permission to engage," asked Galvez through the comns.

"This is Hitman Actual, green light lets fuck em' up," replied Lieutenant Baker.

To this order the recon marines fired on the targets they sighted killing numerous bandits in seconds.

"Fuckers, keep charging," told Howards as he kept on firing his PR-8.

As they kept firing on the charging horde of bandits a large fireball head towards them which nearly missed a groundhog.

"The fuck was that," yelled out David not expecting such an attack.

"There is a magic-user among them," called out Galvez.

"This is Hitman Actual to all teams, concentrate fire on wherever that fuckin came," ordered Baker.

Torres soon fired on the area where the fireball came from with the XM-268 which then lightning came towards him as he immediately ducked down into the vehicle.

"To fuckin close," he cursed.

"This is Hitman 3-2 I got two robed figures in my scope, probable wizards firing," told the platoon marksman as he got two shots off with his RGS-30.

"Can these cucks stop charging at us," yelled out Howard as he backed up a bit as the bandits were getting closer.

"Hey Erik you getting this stuff," told David as he patted his shoulder.

"Yep, and it's a fucking slaughter, I don't think we can show this shit back home," said Erik as he kept filming the relentless charge with his camera.

"Jay, the Bandits are getting way to close," yelled out Steves as he pulled out his weapon from the driver's window to fire at the nearing bandits.

"Hitmans, if the bandits are getting to close for combat do whatever you feel necessary," told Lieutenant Baker to which Team 1 pulled back up a bit.

"What the fuck are they doing," yelled out Torres as he saw Team 3 drove into the bandits running several over as blood stains were being made.

"Wait isn't Perez the driver?" asked Morgan looking at what was going on.

"This is Hitman 3-1 I got some of the bandits surrendering as we neutralized that weren't smart to do so."

"This is Hitman Actual, what the fuck was the meaning for that," yelled out Baker through the comn channel.

"Taking the initiative sir we were looking weak by falling back so I drove forward and they got scared," told Perez.

"You put the enemy into a retreat and surrender I congratulate for that but that's something I don't want to see up close and personal," replied their Lieutenant.

"Dude I can see an Arm stuck in the wheel," told out Torres which from the thought of it made David briefly vomit.

"Hey make sure it didn't get on her," told Howards to the reporter.

"I didn't," David replied.

"So our trial by fire," told Sgt. Galvez which everyone in the TUV did high-fives with everyone on the comns cheering.

"This is Hitman Actual, we've been ordered to round the surrendered bandits and head over to the town, ordered Lieutenant Baker.

"Hitman 1 Copies," which the entirety of Team 1 existed the vehicle as they began to head over to the surrendering bandits as they directed them toward a line to be formed for a march to the city as the BBC crew recorded it.

"This is David Salazar of the BBC here on the world of Roma, just before UNSF forces had a battle between a coalition of bandits that were trying to take over the city of Italica as what they would do to the city would be similar to what was done by the Saderans in Coy City, to which UNSF air and ground forces stopped the bandits and saved the city, as you can see know is UNSF Marines that we have been tagging along with gathering the surrendered to be directed to an area near the city that isn't farmland."

"Uh, Corporal Howard would like to give a word for our viewers," asked David.

"Uh, well would we're doing right now is rounding up the surrendered bandits, as I stun this guy right now as he kept complaining of us stopping him cause he wanted to take over the city and rape all the virgins," Howard told.

"Ok shut it off," told David to Erik.

"Man what was that for," David said to Steven.

"This guy was literally yelling that shit," Howard replied.

"Ok we gotta edit that," Erik told.

"Hey guys can you come help me with this one," yelled out Morgan.

"What do you need help with, what the?" told out Sgt. Galvez.

Looking at it the team and the rest of their platoon came over. It was a girl who oddly had green hair which was feather like and feathers on her arms and legs as her feat were literal bird talons.

"She's hot," Howard said which he got slapped in the head, "What was that for?"

"Fuckin' goddamn furry," replied Alejo.

"Dude she is literally all curled up on the ground crying and that's what you fuckin say," yelled the female member of the platoon Private First Class Natalie Cortez.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that she was part of the bandit force and helped them by generating a shield which rendered fellow brothers that were defending the town ineffective," told Lieutenant Baker as he got off the comn channel.

"Private Morgan help her up and put along with the others," ordered Galvez

"Yes sir."

Soon all the bandits were gathered and then ordered to begun a march toward the city as vehicles tailed beside as gunners kept their sights trained on them if they fall out of line.

* * *

**Italica 0850**

"Are those the new drones," asked Howard as he looked at the ED-209s, ED-206s, C-6s, and C-8s that were ordered to guard the prisoners as some were being loaded on to Comanches to be taken back to base while some were taken to the city's own jails and prisons.

"Yep all autonomous as the human-sized ones were all programmed with the combat data from special forces such as shooting skills and hand to hand combat, told Jae as he was looking at his neural device.

"How you know that," asked David as he had Erik filmed the city.

"There are official pages for them by the companies who made," Jae replied.

"So is anyone not interested in the fact that were in a medieval city right now," asked Morgan as he was helping Erik in filming the place.

"I am interested in this place Noah as I would love to walk and explore this place but we got jobs to do as at 0915 were going to perform a parade for the locals," told Jason.

"Anyways all that matters is the sweet chicks, hey there beautifuls," yelled out Howard at three women walking by as he gave them a throw-away kiss too which they waved at him and giggled.

"Steven try to not get your dick in one of the locals, commands order," told Jason to which most marines nearby laughed a bit.

"Wasn't it your goal to fuck a cat-girl or an elf," told Alejo told to which they laughed again.

"Well from what I heard that the demi humans have a different life span so technically if you fucked an elf that was more than 100 years old but looks like she's sixteen they're culture considers her as sixteen so police coming after you for pedophilia," told Private Adeyemi of Hitman 2 which brief "oh" were made at the revelation.

"Well better set up for the parade," told Sgt. Galvez as radio call for the team to head outside to go into formation for the parade march as David and Erik went to the top of a building to film the event.

"David Salazar here, after the battle that I was given word that UNSF forces here in the city of Italica would perform a victory parade here for the locals here, it's beginning now."

Soon the announcement of branch was made as troops marched forward as then the vehicles came as Erik made sure he got footage of the parade and the reactions by the townspeople which were that of excitement and awe.

The announcement of the arrival of the air force with a fly by with dropships, gunships, and then fighters excited the crowd even more.

Then with the announcement of the navy there were faces of confusion among the townspeople to which the two ships came in which the faces of confusion turned into that of awe as they looked on at the flying vessel soon two frigates came down as they began cheering on as it increased with the arrival of the destroyer and cruiser. As the ships ascended back into orbit with the parade the declared over as the crowd began dispersing into going back to what they were doing.

"And Cut."

* * *

**Formal Mansion 1350**

Sgt. Galvez along with the other team leaders were looking for Lieutenant Baker to discuss on what they're to be doing in Italica. As they were wandering the mansion as every now and then Jason would take brief photos of portraits and other paintings on the wall.

Then blaring through their radios was the message, "This is Colonel Talabani to all units within the Mansion, we have a hostage situation, I repeat we have a hostage situation, the Imperial Princess has taken Countess Myui hostage."

From that they gotten a notification of were to go as they pulled out their sidearms and run towards the location in a hurry as they made contact with army personnel as when turning a corner could see a red-haired women holding a dagger to a girl's neck.

"Ma'am release the girl," told the Corporal next to him with P-36 at the ready.

"Let the girl go," yelled out Sergeant Galvez as he had his sights trained on her.

"I will never unless you meet my demands," the woman yelled.

Soon out of nowhere the dagger was knocked out of her hand as the hostage was pulled away from her as the redhead fell to the floor as she was stunned. Then someone appeared out of nowhere as he was wearing stealth gear as he took his helmet and told everyone the reason who always had his stealth suit on him.

"Nice job man," told Jason as he high-fived the man in relief.

"Marines take her away," told the Colonel as on instinct Jason and fellow marines and soldiers had the cuffed her as they lifted her up.

"So were are we supposed to go," asked Sergeant Patrick.

"To the dungeons of course I can take you there if you wish," told a maid.

"Yes please," asked Jason to which she walked and they followed.

* * *

**Mansion's Dungeons 1410**

In the jail cell was Knight Bozes Co Palesti of the Imperial Rose Order. After encountering checkpoint guards outside of Italica that due to the fact of them not paying respect to her nobility standing she ordered a charge against but it was a massacre. The two golems fired blue magic that killed many instantly and when horsemen managed to get close to the "human" ones that the knights were pulled off their horses and pinned to the ground as the those that still fought weren't beaten by those soldiers fighting prowess or killed with same blue magic or one that was yellow in color and much louder. Out of the fifty of them that rode to Italica only thirteen were left as they all died in minutes. They were soon picked up by soldiers in strange metal carriages which it was figured out that they were the otherworlders army which the grave assumption was made, Italica was now under the otherworlders as they probably have the people enslaved and maybe even the Princess.

They were brought to the gates and told to exit out as she continued to protest of how barbaric they were for treatment of someone of noble birth but they saw it as an annoyance blowing a bigger hole to her proud. She then saw Princess Pina pleading with what to be the otherworlders commander or lord. Then out of nowhere one of her fellow knights charged at one of the otherworlders striking a blow to his arm but was immediately stabbed with two blades of blue light killing the knight as he died without honor in battle. What soon surprised her was how the man took the dagger out of his arm as there was barely any pain as he then rolled up his sleeves revealing the limb to be of metal.

They were then made to march towards the Mansion on foot through the streets. Throughout instead of looting and pillaging the otherworlders helping the townspeople by giving them food and help clear rubble and rebuild and repair buildings. For the knights they were given brief glares by the townspeople as a fellow knight yelled out demanding respect from the townspeople. A citizen responded with the words "Why should we show respect to the knights of an Empire that tried to kill us all." That was a blow to their pride as soon enough they were in the dungeons all locked up behind bara as they were given some food and water as two guards who paid no attention to them at all.

Soon she heard a door open and then she saw an unconscious Pina being carried by the otherworlders and behind her was Hamilton and Grey all in cuffs being guided towards the same cell. They were placed in it door locked and the soldiers left the dungeon.

"Princess Pina!" yelled out Hamilton as she managed to wake her up.

"Hamilton, where are we?" Pina asked.

"We are in the Mansion's dungeons," answered Bozes.

"Your Highness, what happened here, why are the otherworlders here," asked Bozes.

"We were defending Italica from the Bandits, then they arrived as the said they would help us defend the bandits which they did as less than a hundred men could repel thousands of bandits due to their weapon they have as they called upon reinforcements which when they arrived was anything beyond what the Empire could defeat," told Pina.

Bozes spoke, "Maybe if we manage to escape we could capture some of their weapons and-"

"No it wouldn't matter the type of power they are we're just small ants compared to them," replied Pina.

"What do you mean by that," asked another knight Panache

"They are an Empire of two-hundred worlds with a fleet of hundreds warships that soar across the sky and their smallest one which is bigger than anything the Empire has killed a Flame Dragon on it's own!" told Pina.

Bozes was horrified at the revelation, an empire that spans across two hundred worlds would give them an army that is larger than anything on Falmart and if a few a soldiers were able to defeat more than fifty of the Empire than would it be when the their entire army comes.

"Princess why do plan on doing with us," asked Panache.

"Well I know slaves isn't one as when offering concubines for most of your release they appeared to be disgusted by my offer to which I was told of how slavery is a crime to them," told Pina.

"They don't respect our noble standing and think slavery is a crime, how barbaric are these people," asked Bozes.

Near the exit of the dungeons was Sgt. Galvez and the rest of the team leaders under Baker as when listening to what Bozes said they immediately left not wanting to hear any more.

"We're barbaric for not practicing slavery, give me a fuckin break," told Sgt. Galvez

"Dude what you expect of these brats, they be living in their big fancy homes having all the expensive stuff they want while the people that serve them and supposed peasants only get the scraps," Master Sergeant Brian Mohammed told.

"So this place is now UNE territory, wonder how this place will be like," asked Sergeant Patrick.

"Well come over here," told Staff Sergeant Gary Blackwell as he had them in front of a window that showed most of the town.

"We're gonna be build a McDonald's there, Starbucks next to the gate, Aldi next over to that big building, Pizza hut in that intersection over there, then we're going to bulldoze that entire section over there for a Walmart," Blackwell chuckle at the statement as he summed up what happened to Kuwait after Desert Storm.

"But what about the strip club," asked Sgt. Patrick to which made some of them make ideas for what it would be.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE ALL OF YOU, YOU MAGGOTS!" yelled out Sgt. Major Maurer.

"We were looking for our Lieutenant in asking about our purpose here in this city," answered Sgt. Galvez.

"Well your marines have been making a fool of themselves and especially you Sergeant Galvez when that smart-ass of yours turned your vehicle into a fucking grill!" the Sgt. Major yelled in response.

"We'll get on it sir," replied Sgt. Patrick.

"Also, WHEN WILL YOU GET ON FIXING YOUR FACIAL HAIRS SERGEANT!" told Mauree.

"I"ll do it immediately," Patrick replied.

"If I see you again with that mustache I"ll beat the ever-living shit out of you and fix it myself," told the Sgt. Major to which he went off.

* * *

**East Gate 142**

Soon the Sergeants went to the East Gate and soon saw what was happening as from it came two words, "The Fuck?"

"Jae what did you do," asked Galvez as he looked at the contraption he made.

"I just got some metal sheet reworked the heat exhaust and the A/C for hot and we have a grill," Hyun replied

"What is this meat tastes better than the streak than the restaurant I eat at as it's usually crowded due to how good it is," told Sergeant Patrick as he took another bite at the meat that had similarities to beef

"Some guys were out of the city scanning for whatever threats may come, saw a heard of some weird looking animals that the people call maguna or something that they killed and brought back here we gave it too a butcher for him to set the meat up and here we are grilling it and putting some A1 sauce that we got from Team Four," answered Steven.

"But why you got to give it out to the fucking Townspeople! Like your some fucking hotdog stand!" told Galvez.

He looked at the full scene as they were was a line of people holding plates out waiting to get the meat as a few marines were on the top of the TUVs yelling about it and some holding make-shift signs.

"Hey we're not charging them anything so it's basically uh, charity," Torres answered.

"Just hurry this shit up I got Maurer on my ass, and fuck me," told Galvez as he soon saw the Sgt. Major, the Lieutenant, and Lt. Colonel Charlie Kelly.

"The fuck is going on here," asked Lieutenant Baker seeing the commotion.

"Having a BBQ for the people of Italica to enjoy this great meat for no expense," told Corporal Howard.

"You serious, Well you just ended your entire careers here and-" the Lieutenant was talking before being interrupted by the Colonel.

"This is one of the finest pieces of meat I have ever tasted, you cook this," asked the Colonel taking another bite.

"Ah, yes sir, all natural and freshly grilled," answered Torres.

"So how did you this," asked the Colonel looking at the device that acted as a grill.

"I did it Sir," told Jae as he stepped in.

"Quite impressive private, say could you do this to the other vehicles," asked the Colonel.

"Uh, yes sir I was able to do it in an hour," answered Private Hyun.

"Then if you can come with me I would like for you-"

"Lt. Colonel what about this," asked Sgt. Major Maurer.

"What about it they're giving free good food to the citizens a town that we just captured, it's our marines showing good will to the people here nothing more," answered the Colonel which he left with Jae in tow.

"Don't think this is the end, I'm always watching Galvez, Always watching," told Sgt. Major.

"Did he made a movie reference," asked Galvez as he felt reminiscing of what Maurer said.

"You were really lucky there, I was willing to let this slide but with the Colonel you were almost down," told Lieutenant Baker.

"So I would like to ask what is our present goal right now and for how long," asked the Sergeant.

"Command is having us stay here to defend this city as it has strategic importance and to help the people here which your men are doing well in until a fire-base can be set up to and other units can come in, after that is done I don't know what we may be tasked with, I all know is that command is thinking of scouting to the North East of this town as there are two important cities there and could be used as a route for the Empire to counter-attack instead of relying on the road that goes through the mountains that from here goes straight to the capital, once we're done helping this place we may be sent to do recon," told the Lieutenant.

"Thank for the information Lieutenant," told Jason.

"Not a problem also can I get a piece," the Lieutenant asked.

"Sure thing," told Alejo.

"Atleast we no longer we have to rely on MREs now, and whatever you got from the PX," told the Lieutenant as he took a bite.

**So that ends this chapter hoped you enjoy. Now for my version of the scene where they sang Let the Bodies hit the flew I'm asking you for help in the Saderans nickname that is like how in the actual show they referred the Iraqis as Hajis. If you want to now about the two important towns you can find them on the Map of the Empire.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: They learned something

**Roma: Six miles out of Italica 1023 December 16****th****.**

Three days after the battle of Italica, most of command decided to have units scout out the rest of the Province to meet with the other populace of other towns and to search and destroy any remaining bandits within the area and possible Imperials. That when making contact with any settlements, they are to be made knowledge of the battle that happened, return of their Count, and the province's current political standing. That with permission of their leader that a small outpost is to be setup as it have eight marines, twenty firefly drones, and two TUVs to be left with them. It was decided for Bravo Company to be sent to the town of Askanos to do this process.

*Burp*

"Pass me another redbull will you," asked Torres.

"That was your third one," called out Jae.

"I was on a eight-hour night shift, and I feel tired right now so give me another redbull or else you have an ineffective gunner," replied Torres.

"Here," told Erik as he passed it to Alejo.

"How long till we get there again," asked Morgan.

"In about fifteen minutes," replied Jason as he checked the map with his neural device.

"I see smoke ten-o'clock," called out Torres.

"This is Assassin 1-1 spotted smoke, in the direction of Askanos, be advised."

"This is Hitman Actual, sending in Firefly to get a proper visual on the town, over."

"Copy," Assassin 1 replied.

"Do you need a 4th one," asked David as opened up the cooler.

"Yep," Torres said finishing his 3rd and grabbing his 4th redbull.

They soon were only a mile out from the town as everyone kept watching their sectors as some began to tense up seeing they were entering a heavily wooded area as marines with sonar sights and target finders were told to find anything.

"Anttila, you got anything on the drone," asked Lieutenant Baker.

"Coming up now, Fuck me," told the drone operator.

"What is it," asked Baker to which he was shown what was going in the Village.

Bodies everywhere on the ground, as buildings were ablaze or damaged, as they could see women and young girls being forced out of their homes and into several wagons by bandits, what really angered the marines was the fact that some of the bandits raped those that fell out of line or simply felt the need to do so.

"Anttila, fire on those fucks, This Hitman Actual, Captain Tectryal, I'm seeing mass rape and murder conducted by bandits on Askanos via the drone, we should head there now," told Lieutenant Baker.

"All Platoons, we're charging in to the town, if you see anyone that looks like the guys we killed at Italica, shoot em," the Yidrin Captain ordered.

Soon the convoy began to go faster toward the town to which as they head closer to the town marines began to spot movement on their target finders and sonar sights within the forest.

"Guys, I got movement ten meters in the trees," called out Jae to which as soon as he said a fireball flew straight at the TUV in front of them to which when it hit the vehicle flipped sending the turret gunner flying out.

"Assassin Four Down! Assassin Four Down! Fire from our left!" yelled out Galvez to which Torres turned the minigun to the direction and began firing as the bolts of plasma being fired at more than a 1000 rounds per minute began burn through the trees.

"Steve take us in to get out Assassin Four," ordered Jason as the TUV moved towards its down sibling.

Galvez, Hyun, Morgan got off the vehicle as they head towards the turned vehicle to make sure they were not dead as Jason headed towards the turret gunner while Noah and Jae headed towards the TUV to check it's occupants.

"Hey man, you good," asked Jason to the gunner as he checked his vitals to which he was alive as he began to get up.

"I'm fucked up but I'm ok," the gunner told as he stood and walked over to the flipped vehicle.

Morgan and Hyun managed to get out three of the four passengers in the vehicle as they managed to slide the last one out of the turret compartment.

"Hey the fuck you doing," yelled out Morgan as the gunner went into the TUV.

"Getting my gun," the gunner yelled back as he got back in and got out a MG-33 and began laying down fire at the trees.

"I think they're all dead or ran off," Noah as he kept looking through his gun's sonar sight.

"Get to cover, arrow volley," yelled out Caporal Anttila seeing it through the drone as the men at the overturned TUV laid their backs against it hoping it will block incoming arrows which it did. For the turrets gunners stepped back down into the vehicle and closed a hatch which blocked it off the incoming arrows and enabled the turrets automatic setting which the different weapons mounted on the vehicles to begin firing off at where the arrows came from.

"Kwok, call in CASEVAC and possible air support," ordered Lieutenant Baker to which the Lance Corporal followed

"Hey what was the range for arrows again," asked Hyun.

"Like up to a hundred meters or so," answered Morgan.

"Good to know," Hyun replied back as he let loose a hail of bullets.

"Assassin Two and One go ahead of us and try and engage the bandits in the town it will maybe draw their fire away from us, Assassin Three stay with Four and keep them safe," ordered the told Captain Tectryal.

"For the rest of us, follow Assassins One and Two," the Captain told as Galvez, Hyun, and Morgan switched places with Assassin Three as they got back in their TUV as Corporal Howard pushed his foot on the petal and drove along with the platoon in top speed.

"Erik get the camera on," told David.

"Ok, this is David Salazar of the BBC here inbedded with marines who are heading towards the town of Askanos were bandits raided the town and has began enslaving the town," told David as then the radio came to life and then the sound of gunfire.

"This Assassin One we're engaging the fuckers," told the team Sergeant as gunfire came through the radio.

Soon Hitman was now in the town as to which the minigun began spraying down any enemies in sight while it made sure not to hit non-combatants.

Soon Morgan and Jae dismounted from the vehicle as they fired on any bandit they saw as they and other marines that dismounted from their vehicles headed over to civilians as they took them to a safer area.

"Hitman One, push up," ordered Baker as Howards drove into the town as the turret was firing shots while Alejo was using his RGR-27 to take out any body that managed to survive the miniguns wrath.

"Ogre!" called out Steven as the monster started charging to which the minigun immediately begun to fire on the beast to bits and pieces.

"Gotta wash her again," complained Howard as some blood and bits got on the hood.

"Hitman One and Two dismount and clear out the buildings," ordered Baker.

"Torres you still got your shotgun," asked Galvez.

"Always when we're going to have close encounters," Torres answered as he pulled out the M-29.

"Good," told Sgt. Galvez as he got out the TUV.

"What about us," asked David.

"Uh, sure just make sure you don't get stabbed," Galvez replied.

Galvez, Torres, and members of Team Two stacked up on the door as Corporal Blackwell used his sonar sight to see the amount of hostiles.

"Got two inside both caring swords one on the right and one on the left," Blackwell told as then they popped in a flashbang inside to which it went off as Torres kicked the door as he fired his shot-gun at the blinded targets.

"Clear!"

"Guys look," called out a private as when entering a room they saw a naked little girl with bruises and stab wounds on her as blood was on the floor as then Torres went over to cover her body.

"Let's clear the town, make sure the fuckers pay," told Galvez as they exited the house.

They went around the area as they had men scan the area with sonar sights, thermal, and target finders to find any more hostiles.

"Got four people holding up in another home," called out Blackwell as they stacked up again.

"Flashbang out," yelled Private Andreadis as the grenade went off.

Torres breached through immediately aiming his shotgun but then he saw a woman with a blade at her a neck as he immediately switched to his M-57 and quickly switched to stun as he got a shot at the two bandits charging him then he quickly fired off at the bandit holding the woman as he accidentally fired on the woman.

"It was on stun," Alejo told as the rest came in.

"Good job," told Galvez as he picked the woman up and handed her to a medic as he saw soon saw overhead a Comanche firing off it's guns as hovered close to the ground as up to ten marines jumped off. As flew back in the air a magic spell was fired at the dropship but was blocked by the Comanche shields.

"Fuckers are on the run now," yelled out Torres.

"All Hitmans we're moving up, bandits are retreating to a small mansion of sorts," told Baker to which they got back in their vehicles.

"So how was your end," asked Galvez to Howards.

"Had at least five idiots charging at us, minigun got em," replied Steve.

"Did you record it my reporter buddies," told Jason.

"Did, and definitely not showing on the air, maybe youtube," told Erik.

"People that suffered the worst from Coy will probably enjoy it," told Torres

"This is Team One, Oscar Mike," told Galvez as Howard began to drive.

* * *

Hitman 1 was making it's way toward the manor where the bandits had began holding up at. They way in front of the convoy as they followed up a road in a wooded area they saw someone standing in front of a gate.

"This is Hitman 1-1 disembarking," told Sgt. Galvez through the comns as he, Jae, and Noah got out of the vehicle weapons raised.

"Torres, get on the minigun and sights on top," ordered Galvez.

"UNSF Marines, surrender to us or be put down," yelled out Jason to the robed figure as he began to walk up.

"You dare defy the Empire, I with the blessing of Emroy, that you shall not pa-," before he said anything he was spayed down by the three marines.

"This is Hitman 1-1 magic-user down, Howard ram the fucking gate," barked Galvez.

Soon the reving of an engine was heard as then the TUV for Team 1 went full speed at the gate breaking it in two as they three marines quickly hopped in the back as it sped in followed by the rest.

"Hey you guys got that," asked Noah to David.

"Yeah and was pretty dope, though gonna have to edit out the whole shooting part," told Erik.

Soon the convoy entered a courtyard of sorts in front of the manor as a bunch of bandits tried to attack but were swiftly cut down to then they began to surrender.

"This is Hitman Actual we have entered the manor, we have the hostiles surrendering, over," told Lieutenant Baker.

"Copy, Hitman Actual, round them up as wait as further units will come," told their Captain.

"Copy, everyone round them up," ordered Baker.

The marines got out of their vehicles weapons drawn as they had the bandits lay on the ground faced down as they zip-tied most of them as they had them stay in one area.

"We should just put down these animals," told Torres eyeing the surrendered bandits.

"Same here, though they probably know some information that intelligence would want so don't," told Jae.

As they were waiting for more reinforcements to come in that had Team Three go and clear the mansion of any more hostiles.

"Is he still going at it," asked Morgan.

"Who's still going at it," asked Galvez.

"Commander of the Warcrimes brigade," told Torres who just looked at one of the bandits who was rambling on and on.

"I was on Spotify, what he was saying," asked Howard.

"He said, I'm Hitler's biggest fan, so I'm gonna commit mass genocide but with rape as the main activity cause I'm a sick bastard, blah, blah, blah, I'm all kill of you even though I barely can't, for twenty minutes straight," told Torres.

"This is Hitman Three-Four, Can I shoot big-mouth."

"Is it on stun?"

"Maybe."

"Do it."

Soon a plasma bolt went straight toward the talkative bandit as he collapsed.

"Finally peace and quiet," said Hyun.

"This is Rich, everyone stop Teshily, he's gonna kill the bandits," yelled out Sergeant Patrick to which Team One responded heading to the front door of the mansion as soon enough out came Corporal Teshily as he rush through Morgan, Howard, and Galvez shooting his rifle at the large group of surrendered in anger managing to get a few before being overwhelmed.

"Teshily get a hold of yourself, man?!"

"THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS, I'M A KILL EM!"

"Corporal, restrain yourself," ordered Jason taking his gun away.

"GET OFF ME, THEY ALL NEED TO DIE!"

"Dude, chill it ain't worth it!"

"IM ALL KILL ALL YOU BASTARDS, YOU HEAR ME!"

Soon more marines arrived in the bid to restrain the man to which he soon let up as he dragged to the side of the mansion area.

"The fuck happened," asked Howard.

"When clearing the building that we came across a bunch of rooms, well frankly I don't want to describe what I've seen," told Sergeant Patrick.

"Can I have a look," asked Sgt. Galvez.

"Go ahead just don't do what Teshily was gonna do, try and have full control of yourself," told Sgt Patrick.

Soon joined by Lieutenant and recently arrived Captain they went inside the mansion. In multiple rooms were the lifeless naked bodies of women and some girls that went done to look like they were five years old. One room was more dark was that of the bunny people a mother and supposed child in a pool of blood. The only form of hope in the mansion was a child that managed to hide herself as she was immediately given food and clothing and put with the other survivors.

That soon the bandits were taken back to Alnus to be under MIC for the better.

* * *

Sergeant Galvez was sitting in the TUV taking another smoke from his cigarette. Even though it was a well known fact that cigarettes are harmful the usage of nanobots which could kill off the harmful chemicals before it could start fucking him is what's not stopping him from doing it. Passing by was Corporal Teshily with a shovel in hand.

"Hey, you settled down," asked Galvez.

"Yeah, can I get one," asked Teshily to which the Sergeant gave him two cigs and lit up for him.

"You know when I smoke a cig, deep down I get anger and have an urge to kill," told the Corporal.

"Why's that?"

"Under The Rulark my mother was a slave to some real piece of shit who always smoked, my mother had essential tremor, you know her hands would always be shaking and shit, well the piece of shit guy didn't like how she would sometimes drop stuff so he would put his burning cig on her to punish her as if you meet her right now you can see the scars from it, as when my mom screwed big time the piece of shit killed my sister, three years before I was born," Teshily told.

"Corporal, if you feel that you shouldn't be fighting in combat I and Sergeant Patrick will vouch for your leave and get to stay back at base," told Jason.

"I appreciate it Sergeant, but I took an oath to do the duties given to me, and the duty I'm given myself is to give the people I saw a proper rest," told the Corporal as he left.

"That was some depressing stuff I just listened to," told Howard as he took off his sunglasses.

"This is war, all full of dark shit that would make ourselves a shell of our former self," replied Galvez as put out his cigarette.

"How long are we going to be here again," asked Howard.

"Forty-eight hours, at most, doing humanitarian aid and the such," answered Galvez.

* * *

Throughout the day the marines were giving food, water, medicine, and more to the Village as some of them handed candy and other things to children and the such who had basically lost everything.

"I never expected this much shit I would see," told Erik that after filming the marines giving out supplies he found himself filming the line of dead bodies in front of buildings that were partially destroyed.

"Hey, where's David," asked Torres who had a kid on his back to which when seeing where he was immediately had the kid get done as he gave him a piece of chocolate and told him to go back with the other villagers.

"Don't know after seeing this, man vomited and just went off," answered Erik.

"I know, dude joined Teshily in making those graves," told a paserby marine.

"I wonder how those back home will think of this," asked Torres.

"More pissed than ever at the fact that the Imperials even slaughter their own with no remorse," told Erik.

"Probably get more people to sign up or try to prepare themselves for drafting," told Galvez.

"Sergeant, get your men ready," told the Lieutenant as he walked by.

"What's going on," asked Jason.

"At least Thirteen mobiles on horse coming from east, appears two of them are being chased by the rest," told the Lieutenant

The teams got prepped for the incoming visitors waiting on the east entrance way of the village as they had the drone keep it's eye on them. Soon they were able to properly see the horse riders though from a far distance as a marksmen used weapons scope to zoom in.

"Corporal what you see," asked the Lieutenant.

"Two in front, three females one of them is a cat-girl, age ranges, and a male looks like he's six years old, getting a look at the rest, standard bandit bastards, Lieutenant should we engage?"

"Looks don't mean everything, try and get more confirmation," told the Lieutenant as then the sound of yelling could be heard of a female

"HELP US!"

"Don't think they'll come and save you as you'll be our toys like the rest of them?" called out a male voice.

"Lieutenant?"

"Everyone fire , make sure not to hit the civies in front," ordered the Lieutenant.

Soon gunfire would erupt as those with rifles were the only ones to fire as the machine-gunners didn't want to risk it. The line of bandits began to fall as then the four civilians would reach them as they dismounted.

"Ma'am, I'm Lieutenant Baker of the UNSF Marine Corp. Can you tell us what happened?"

"My village was attacked by those men, who told that they were tasked by the Emperor to destroy our village and us people, my husband fought as he me and my children to come to this village as he gave us time, some of them noticed us leaving to which they chased us for a fewhour at most," the woman told.

"Can you tell us where it is," asked the Lieutenant.

"Two leagues north from here," told mother of three as she then escorted to the area of the townspeople.

"Captain, This Hitman Actual, we got information of another village around two klicks north of here being attacked by bandits, permission to head over to engagement, howcopy."

"Copy Hitman Actual, Contacting command for verification and authorization," told the Captain.

"Sir should we prepare to leave," asked Sergeant Galvez.

"Affirmative, just in case," told Baker.

"This day can't get any better," Baker told himself as he checked his ammo seeing of he had enough.

"Gonna take a dump before we go," told Howard as he grabbed toilet paper, baby wipes, and small shovel.

"Hitman Actual, request denied, Charlie was sent in and already cleared it out, over," told the Captain.

"Copy," as then Baker would inform the rest that there was no point as some began to groan at not seeing more action.

"Dammit I want to kill some assholes," complained Perez.

"Look on the brightside you can go back to jacking," told a passerby to which Perez gave him the finger.

"What happened, aren't we going on another thing," asked David to Jason.

"It was false, some civie told us her Village was attacked to which he planned on going, but another team already cleared the place, so how was your act of burying those people," replied Jason.

"Stopped after my fifth, honestly this place is more fucked up then actual Rome," stated David.

"I already knew that since day one, as right now what you see is an everyday norm, we will have to get used to what we see in war in the hopes that nobody else will" replied Jason.

"That's some quote," told David.

"Took a class in philosophy, and my dad was also marine, so I learned some wise words from him," replied Galvez.

"God fucking dammit," screamed out Hyun.

"Jae what is it," asked Galvez.

"Who searched up porn on my psn account, my girl back home checks that shit man," complained Jae.

"Not me, don't ask," told Torres seeing Hyun eye him first.

"JULIAN," yelled Jae.

"How can I you guys won't let us near it without you being there, and why would I use it to go on Pornhub," replied Julian.

"Hey, so we're heading out?" asked Steve.

"No, some team already went to the Village.

"STEVE," Jae yelled again.

"What you want," asked Howard.

"Did you went on pornhub on the account," asked Jae with a hint of anger.

"Uh?" was Howard's answer as he ran off.

"MOTHERFUCKER," screamed Jae as he chased him.

"I'm sorry man I needed to nut," told Howards.

"NOT ON MY FUCKING ACCOUNT, YOU WEEB!" yelled out Jae.

"Uh, Hello there Sergeant Major," called out Howard as he stood at attention.

"Fuck," Jae cursed as he stood at attention looking around to where he was.

"Sike," called out Howard as he ran off faster.

"Bitch," Jae said going back to chasing.

"So you gonna let em at," asked David.

"They usually stop around ten minutes," told Jason.

"You know I bet this could be a good documentary series," told Erik as he recorded the chase.

That's a rap hoped you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter for the main story will come out soon and an armory report after.


End file.
